1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting pixel that uses the TFT.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of organic light emitting pixels. Each pixel includes at least one thin film transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The thin film transistor includes a control electrode (also known as a gate electrode), a semiconductor pattern, an input electrode (also known as a source electrode), and an output electrode (also known as a drain electrode).
When a voltage higher than a threshold voltage is applied to the control electrode, the thin film transistor is turned on. The turned-on thin film transistor outputs a voltage through the output electrode, which corresponds to a voltage applied to the input electrode.